What If?
by Sunnyday116
Summary: This is a story where you get to be in it. Pick where you wanna go and do. To meeting Sauske or being the bad guy. You can be on team 7 or team 5 with hianta
1. What If?

What If?

The rules of this story is that you get to pick what you want to do and make a happy ending or a happy one!

You walk into class. Wow so many people getting ready for school. There you see the infamous Naruto and the cool, aka hottie in the world right there next to an empty seat. Your best friend is right next to you talking about whatever. Then comes in Ino and Sakura racing right into the doors racing next to Sasuke but of course Sakura wins because she got some way around Naruto. Well heres your chance, you can switch the names and be sneaky and get Sasuke and take Sakura place and be on team seven. You really wanna have a good team but some times Sasuke can be a little mean to you. But that all depends on you if you want to be a fangirl or not. There is so many people but thing you see that naruto is there, i mean come on I thought he failed. All of sudden you see Naruto and Sasuke kiss in front of everyone. Wow! You can see all the fan girls are mad and look like they are gonna kill Naruto. You dot know what to do though because you wanna be on a good team but is you don't like Naruto or Sasuke on our team than your doomed there.

well thats a small chapter but now the choice is yours and pick wisely.

1. If you wanna take Sakuras place go to chapter 2

2.If you wanna try to make some friends with other people and not be on team 7. keep reading

**Sorry i don't have a lot of time to add things**

**Ill try to ad more things**

**Sorry thats its really bad and please give me tips to make it better please.**

You walk over to this girl laying with here fingers. Here name is hinata.

She is the shyest in he class. You walk over to her sit bye her.

She starts playing with her fingers.

"hh-hi mm-y na-me ii-is hh-hinata

"Oh Hi!!!" you say

" I heard were getting into three men cells!!! How are you feeling about today?"

"yyyea tt-that ss-ounds cool" She stuttered

Than all of a sudden Iruka walks in.

He says" good morning class!"

we all said "Good morning Iruka-sensei!"

"Ok you will be having teams, a three man cell, Ok the first cell number is one and they are...

If you want to be with Sasuke and Naruto go to page 2

If you want to be with Naruto and Hinata go to the page 3

If you want to be with any others tell and ill put them down

**P.S Im still working on page 2 and 3 srry**

**-Amy**


	2. Team 7

Chapter 2

The team 7

You were so fast that nobody saw you switch places with Sakura. Than all if a sudden you see Naruto kiss Sasuke in the lips.

**OoOoOOooOooOOooOoOOo**

"Naruto how could you do that to poor Sauske-kun, you will pay for that."

you see everyone is starting to beat up Naruto. Well at that time you get so mad that you join in because Sasuke was going to be your fist kiss ever. How dare he take way what was already yours!!!!! Than you hear the bell ring and hurry right next to the seat next to your Sasuke-kun. Out of the conner of you eyes you can see some of he girls glaring at you like they can kill you in one move. The thing is if looks can kill, you would be dead bye now.

Than you say so sweetly" hi Sasuke-kun"

"hn" he simply said

Than all of a sudden Iruka walks in the class room.

He says "good morning class"

We all say" Good morning Iruka-sensei"

"Well here comes the teams and first team is...

Ok the next team will be team seven...with..."

Right when I heard my name Called and that Im on Sasuke's team, I was jumping with joy every where from head to toe.

Later 

There you in a room seeing Sasuke and Naruto fighting about god knows what.

" WHATS SO SPECIAL ABOUT YOU... YOU...YOU ...TEME!!!! YA THATS RIGHT!!!!! WHATS SO GOOD ABUT YOU, I DONT SEE THAT!!!!" Naruto went on and on about the same thing over again. Naruto is really getting annoying and Sasuke keeps on call him a dobe, well that is true.

Wen you first met you sensei, you did not know that he was going to be lazy tired and clueless. All you did was talk about the goals in your life. He told you not to eat anything for tomarrow. Well that mad you mad but oh well. You can not get every thing your way.

The next day 

I was the first one there when we had to meet at the bridge

What will happen next?

**If you want to take the test and try to fight Kakashi on your own and be powerful**

**or be a wimp**

**chapter 4 to find out**


	3. Team 5

Chapter 3

The team 5

"... the team 5 will be..."

I heard my name called and i was so so so happy. I was my new friend Hinata and Naruto. Hmm his is a tuff spot. I think i might try to get Naruto and Hinata together. Than I start hearing wedding bells. Hinata sweat drops because i have that evil look in my eye like your doomed!!!!!!

"aa-are yo-you o-ok?" She asked a little scared

Well than al of a sudden a bit noise comes shouting our way " HINATA-CHAN WERE TOGETHER!!!! THATS SO COOL, ARE YOU OK YOU LOOK A LITTLE RED?" Naruto told the whole world. Than I turned and saw that Naruto was not kidding. I almost fainted, naruto was right in his life. Though when I looked a hinata I saw that she was blushing 30 different shads of red. I swear she looked like she was going to faint. I asked if she was ok but she said she was fine but i still did not trust what she said. But in my mind I could tell she was jumping with joy!!!

OoOooOooOOooOooOooOOo

When I met my sensei, she was ice her name was Kurenai and she was pretty nice to every one but when she asked Naruto what his dreams were, everyone sweat dropped at the point when he kept talking about Ramon, and More Ramon, wow he may as mary it because he is crazy but I have a admit that he is very brave that he passed but he a good goal n his life and so does hinata too. Were all great friends now! Today we were just practicing out quickness and Naruto well...you could say he was a little out of it...

Early that day

"ok listen up" our sensei said

"we will make our speed quicker, now Naruto would you be so kind an show us the right was to make out speed and charka(sp??) help our speed??

"Uhhhh... yea I will help" He said while rubbing his head. All I did was sweat drop and had a bad feeling about this. Well I as right he rain into 15 trees and got himself in on fire which i still do not know ho the world that ever happened but I guessed it did. Hinata giggled a little while I was kida, a little, no not a little but I was laughing my head off like crazy and than I almost lost my vice from that. Than our sensei was talking about it while i was... well not listening at all. Well I was in my own world at that time and you can not blame me for getting that bored. But training was fun and than after we all went to get Ramon and Naruto have 20 bowls. I will never eat any more Ramon anymore in my life from seeing that today

Back to me!!!

Like I said i cannot eat anymore Ramon in my life. Well i have this funny idea in my head. I decide to play matchmaker. With of course the and only Naruto Uzamaki and Hinata! Well I know she might kill me if I told her that but who says Im going to tell her. Hehe I am so sneaky. I did my little evil laugh and wet off. Than I went home thinking of a plan to get them to gather.

I could start a rummer than go to page 6

or just wait and see go to page 5

**Sorry this is not that goog but im still working on the othe chapters and please review and give me some tips !!!**

**-Amy :D**

**byeas!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I have not been On well because I had 7 test this week. IT IS CRAZY!!!!!! and I had a bunch of homework so that y I did not get to update. Im so so so sorry but blame the evil school and the test!!!!!!! than plain of my poor brain for studying:o ok on With the story.**

Chapter 4

When I get there I see Sasuke leaning against a wall. Naruto talking was just talking to himself, well thats I think he was doing because I was not even listening to anything he was saying. I was staring at Sasuke-kun. God he is way hotter up close. I always wonder that. Than all of a sudden after waiting three hours of Naruto complaining. Than we all see smoke and saw Kakashi with a sheepish look on his face.

"YOU LATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I hear Naruto shout out to the whole world.

"well you see I got lost on the road of life and .."

"LAIR" Naruto shouted.

Kakashi just gave a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head and than said " well we should start the test."

When we got the training place there were three little branches in the ground and a flag with a pole bye it. I tool not of the trap on the ground. It seems he was here before us so I have to be careful.

" ok your job is to take these two bells from me. there are only two bells and that means only 2 of of will pass. The one who does not et the bells will have to go back to the academy for another year." he told us

Well than I have to put my mind to it. I am from a great clan. I was never to tell anyone but can control the elements but as you se...im not that good (AN: I could not of think of anything else but I man you got to look and cool and be cool so may as well be powerful) but I have good eyes but not as good as Sasuke's eyes.

than all of a sudden Kakashi says" oh I forgot to say there is a time limit and that is two hours and if you try to eat one of those lunches you will fail and get tied up to one of those post over there he said as he pointed out to the post.

We sweat dropped . So thats why he said no breakfast but im so smart that I already ate! I could tell his was going to be about team work already. Than he said good and with that we were one in a blink of an eye.

"Hey you, come on and fight me! I can take you" I see Naruto trying to look brave and taking on kakashi bye himself. This is bad because this team work, we have to work as a team to win this which means we all have to work as the three men cell we should be. Than I saw out sensei take out a book that said Come Come Paradise on it. **THAT DAMM PERVERT, IM GONNA KILL HIM NOW!!!!!!!**

Great now I have one pervert on my team which happens to be my sensei!!!

Than I hear" A thousands year of pain"

I could feel my eye twitch.

Well may as well go look for Sasuke-kun and make a plan with him because Naruto is getting nowhere with him right now.

I started walking around when I felt a sudden breeze go bye

Than I see bloody a Sasuke

Like I was that stupid! ya right! I just take on of my kunai and threw it at his head

"You'll have to do better than that" I said

OoooooOOOooOooOOOoOOO

Some where bye kakashi

"h-how did she know I even put charka in there( is that ever possible) Oh well I will go look for my next victim."

OOOooOOOooOOooOoooooOOOo

I have been looking for Sasuke-kun and Naruto every where.

Than all of a sudden i see Sasuke-kun with his head up on the ground. Well I tried so hard to hold in my laughter.

"um Sasuke-kun are you ok???"I asked

"just it me out of here" he simply said

How rude but he still is hot. I just stomped my foot on the ground with a thud and than the hole opens

" Hh-how did you do that" he was amazed

"Hn" It was my turn to "hn" him back.

"Ringgggggggggggggggg" Oh no! that was the bell, than that means that times up. Noooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

OoOooOooooOooooooOOOOooOooooOoOOOoO

I am So happy we passed the test, well we barely did ( Im way to lazy to write it so there)

**Im sorry It short. I need help about the cool clan name please tell what would be a good name. Ill try**

thanks paradoxielysium for giving me tips

byeas for now


End file.
